Various counter-terrorism systems have been devised for detecting the presence of HCE devices that are concealed from view, by the clothing of a suicide bomber, for example. A particularly effective system, described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,612 to Gorman et al., develops radar range profiles of potential targets within a field of regard and analyzes diversely polarized radar signal reflections for each target to detect polarization signatures that are characteristic of a person that is carrying explosive devices. Radar or video camera data is processed to identify or track one or more targets within the field of regard, and a servo mechanism aims the radar at specified targets for data acquisition and polarimetric signature analysis.